Lord of the Rings (DragonFly Style)
by xDragonFly
Summary: In a alternate universe of Lord of the Rings, Dragonfly looks to change it up bit.


When it Began, (Kat, Tayvonna, and I were traveling throughout the world) we found a door made of vines, Kat and I thought to ourselfes, "Lets have a look, no harm can be done right?" But we were horribly wrong. We might not ever see our world again. We went into the door of vines and it looked like a path. Kat and I ran as quickly as we could while Tayvonna yelled back, "It's a trap!" But of course, we didn't listen. So she ran after us. It turns out it was an actual portal. I mean it actually transports you into another world. And look where we are now. We looked all around us, vines were attaching to us. We didn't know what to do, the vines had actually closed up the entrance. We realized we had knifes from the gods (that's a whole other story), but it just kept on growing back, "They should be able to break anything." we all thought, very confused. "Maybe it's from another world", Tayvonna says. "Second time you've said a smart thing, your on a roll!" Bennett says. "Maybe we should just wait." Kat suggests. "How will you stand that Kat, we all know you ARE impatient." Bennett says. Kat then starts to act like a cat and scratches Bennett while saying, "You are too dumb***, yay another one! I know one that starts with "b" but I'd rather not say it. As we slept we told ghost stories and gradually fell asleep. When we woke up in the morning the vine door had opened. As we looked out, we saw landscapes we all knew belonged to Lotr and we were excited. (Too much as you'll soon know) In a snap of our fingers Kat and I brought up a map of the entire lord of the rings and where we were. "We're right by Bilbo's house!" I say excitedly. "Guys, this might not be safe, it might be in a alternate lord of the rings universe..." Tayvonna says scaredly. Of course, she has to say another smart thing but we don't listen to. But Kat and I run to the house anyway, and guess what we find? Gollum, it had to be gollum. Gollum had the ring of power on and I'm like, where'd he get that? "We should definitely just go up there and take the ring." Kat says. "We'll we do have riptide...Yep, it's worth it." Kat and I yell into the empty air. "You guys, I don't even care at this point, I'm not going."Tayvonna tells us. "If you want to, but you might be left behind." I say. "And if we rule over Middle Earth, you will be our servant." Kat and I say at the same time. "Once again, you've gotten me to come along, you guys have powers or something?" Tayvonna asks. "Well we might when we get the ring!" Kat says. "Hopefully you guys don't become evil lords and destroy all of middle earth!" "Whoever gets the ring first gets to be lord of middle earth!" We all yell into each others ears. We get into the house. "He's just sitting there waiting for us to come and snatch it." I tell Kat. "LET'S KILL HIM!" I yell charging in with riptide, and somehow I got lucky. I was able to stab Gollum and grab the ring. "It's mine, my precious!" I say in an evil voice as the ring took control. "I warned you guys, I knew this would happen." Tayvonna said. Then Kat said, "I've only read the first book." "Obviously then, Bennett's always wanted to be evil possessed overlord of middle earth, or maybe he just forgot." Tayvonna says. "I'd rather say the second one..." Kat says. "It's mine, you can't have it scum! It's mine all mine..." I say. Kat steals the ring and throws it into the fire. "No Kat that won't destroy it!" Tayvonna says. "I know that." "Only the firery pits of Mordor will destroy it now... But I think the spell has worn off on Bennett." Tatvonna says. "Hey guys I'm back andjust to let you know I did NOT want to be a possesed evil lord of middle earth." Bennett says. "Ok, I guess we go down to Mount Doom now?" Kat asks." I guess so" Tayvonna and I say. "No, don't destroy MY PREECIOUS!" Gollum the night sky as he lies dying. Then we run off joyfully into the fiery skies of Mount Doom without realizing that we had our lives at stake. Soon after, me and Kat start to get hunry. "God, when are we going to get some food?"Bennett asks. "I guess we can steal some." Kat says. "But where?" Tayvonna asks. "Anywhere, I don't care where, I just want food!" Bennett yells. So we look at our map and find the dancing elves. "Hopefully they will think we look like elves." I say. So we ride our horses,we had stolen them, to the dancing elves. "What would you like today young elves?" The bartender asks. "Just water" I say forgetting all the drinks in middle earth. "Are you sure you don't want any Fresh Riverwood Beer?" "No, we don't drink." I say. "We can try it...It could be fun..." Kat says. "Shut up." I say, then Kat begins scratching me like a cat again. "We also want some apple pie." Bennett says. As soon as we finish we run out of the clearing without paying. "You have to pay for that! Guards get them!" The bartender yells. "You'll never catch us!" Kat and I yell back at them. We run all the way to what we believe is the Fellowship of The Ring's meeting place. "Guys, I have a feeling we shouldn't be here..." Kat said. We look left and see Gandalf staring at us. "Welcome the new members of Fellowship of The Ring, We shall call you, DragonFly (Bennett), The Shadow (Kat), and THe Black Fox (Tayvonna)." Gandalf tells everyone. Everyone claps at us. "Umm guys we have a announcement to make, we have the ring of power..." Kat and I say. Everyone gasps at us. "Steal the ring!" Gandalf yells. "It is Frodo's only!" "Then I shall kill Frodo and it will be mine! Muhahahahaha!""Where is he?" I yell into Gandalf's ear, then Frodo starts running away. "There he is!" "Bring him to me!" And the story from there changes forever.

*WORK IN PROGRESS* (CREDIT TO DRAGONFLY AND THE SHADOW)


End file.
